bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Pavilion
Medical Pavilion is the second level of BioShock, after Welcome to Rapture. Jack will meet Dr. Steinman here in an attempt to gain access to Neptune's Bounty. It is also here that Jack will acquire ADAM and fight a Big Daddy for the first time. __TOC__ History When founded, the Medical Pavilion was the hub for all medical business and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating all illnesses and health-related problems. As ADAM became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed the need for all of the Pavilion's healing facilities. However, due to the instability of ADAM caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. The Medical Pavilion is largely intact, with the exception of the dental facilities. One of the highest ranking doctors was Dr. Steinman, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of ADAM. However, as Dr. Steinman began to progress with constant use of ADAM, he began to suffer chronic brain and physical damage. The more deformed he became, the more he pondered on "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was probably distorted even more after Atlas's attack. Dr. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" can potentially do to anyone, and how inhumane the prospects of ADAM and Plasmids can truly be. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was an admirable dental facility in the Medical Pavilion built by Frank Fontaine to advertise and promote the Telekinesis Plasmid, with free samples being given out. When Jack arrives there it appears destroyed and derelict with half of the main facility flooded. Unsurprisingly, a large part of Dandy Dental is devoted to simply testing out the Telekinesis Plasmid sample via a makeshift ball launcher. Painless Dental and Chomper's Dental These are the two other Dental facilities featured in the Medical Pavilion and, like much of Rapture, are currently in disuse. Chomper's Dental was being used as a safe house by two Splicers at the time of Jack's arrival, and was only accessible by obtaining Telekinesis, the entire facility being flooded to some extent. Chomper's Dental is the second largest medical facility. Painless Dental is guarded by a lone security Turret and is the smallest of the dental facilities. Painless Dental holds a surprise in the form of white mist released by a hiding Dr. Grossman Splicer. On a cabinet in the corner is the Speedy Hacker tonic. When the player walks over to pick it up the mist descends again, clearing to reveal a Dr. Grossman Splicer standing right behind Jack. Painless Dental is largely intact. Enwell Life And Health Group This small insurance company provides insurance to those who wish to be financially protected. It is found after leaving the Foyer in the Medical Pavilion. Eternal Flame Crematorium The Eternal Flame crematorium is the only facility to cremate the dead of Rapture, placed next to Twilight Fields. It is here that Jack finds the Hacker's Delight tonic and the Incinerate! Plasmid. Picking up Incinerate! prompts Ryan's offer of a bounty (1000 ADAM) for any Splicer who kills Jack. Eternal flame is a small facility bearing only four rooms: administration, furnace room (main), storage and the head office. By activating the furnace control panel Jack can cremate a seemingly long dead body to gain the Hacker's Delight tonic. Twilight Fields Funeral Homes The place where the people of Rapture can say a final farewell to loved ones before they are cremated in the Eternal Flame. When Jack arrives for the first time he may see a Splicer crying over an apparently deceased loved one, only to find that nothing but a few items sit in the coffin. There are only two rooms in Twilight Fields, the first possesses a reception area and two curtained off side galleries with coffins, and the second room appears to be a run-down storage facility that has become heavily flooded. In one of the side galleries there is a locked door that must be opened with a code, which can be found on a scrap of paper by the coffin the Splicer was crying over. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals Still run by the insane Dr. Steinman upon Jack's arrival, it is accessible via a tunnel from the main Pavilion reception. Aesthetic Ideals is a massive part of the Medical Pavilion and was used to fix the physical side-effects caused by ADAM, most likely replacing the main hospital facilities. What's left of the Aesthetic Ideals is simply divided into two sections: the Surgery foyer and Surgery. The Surgery foyer is where Jack 'meets' Dr. Steinman for the first time when he is manically thinking out loud: "Why do people have two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, two breasts?". The foyer is large and open, and was simply a waiting area for the unlucky few who came for Steinman's attentions. It contains a Circus of Values, a Vita-Chamber, and two inaccessible balconies over head from which a Nitro Splicer will rain down grenades. Through the entryway and down a corridor is Surgery, which contains only two accessible rooms. One is abandoned with a bloody saw near an operating bed, and the other, at the very end of the corridor, is occupied by Dr. Steinman and a soon-to-be-dead client. When Jack arrives Dr. Steinman launches into a spiel, regarding his cosmetic crusade as a failure to Aphrodite and revealing three dead clients hanging above him. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Medical Pavilion/Map|Normal Map||true Medical Pavilion/ADMap|Audio Diaries Medical Pavilion/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries New Weaponry * Machine Gun * Shotgun New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Hacker's Delight - Furnace (cremate the body), Eternal Flame Crematorium * Incinerate! - Eternal Flame Crematorium * Security Expert - Twilight Fields Funeral Homes * Wrench Jockey - Kure-All * Speedy Hacker - Painless Dental * Telekinesis - Dandy Dental * Static Discharge - Surgery Foyer New Enemies * Dr. Steinman * Nitro Splicer * Bouncer * Little Sister * Security Bot * Security Camera * Machine Gun Turret * Grenade Launcher Turret Coded Doors * Twilight Fields - 0451 Audio Diaries # Diane McClintock - Released Today # Dr. Steinman - Adam's Changes # Dr. Steinman - Higher Standards # Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations # Brigid Tenenbaum - Love for Science # Dr. Steinman - Limits of Imagination # Andrew Ryan - Vandalism # Dr. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso # Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes # Dr. Suchong - Enrage Trial # Brigid Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments # Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint # Dr. Suchong - Testing Telekinesis # Dr. Steinman - Symmetry # Dr. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking # Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted # Dr. Steinman - Gatherer's Vulnerability Walkthrough Bugs/Glitches *The button to open Chomper's Dental is set to spawn a Splicer when pressed after obtaining the door key. As an oversight, the developers did not set it to a first-time-only event. As such, every time the button is pressed (after obtaining the key), it will spawn another Splicer. It is suggested to not press the button more than a few times before killing the spawned Splicers, as the game will begin to lag and freeze if too many AI are active at once. An image of the resulting corpse piles produced during this exploit can be seen here. * In the tunnel leading away from the Surgery Foyer, after defeating Steinman, the broken section will project collision for objects dropped into it with Telekinesis. An example of which can be taking Steinman's corpse and dropping it into the broken section, allowing him to fall under the map. * The player has the ability to kill Brigid Tenenbaum during their first encounter. To kill her, the player must make sure not to kill the Nitro Splicer just before fighting J.S. Steinman. Once the player is done with him, head out and get the Nitro Splicer's attention. Grab a grenade he throws, and walk out holding it. When the player starts entering the theater room, hold against the left wall. When the player is near the door, look directly into in and move quickly forward. If done correctly, the grenade will hit the Dr. Grossman Splicer, killing him before Tenenbaum can, and break the event. Once the event finishes, the player can shoot and kill her, then pull her body down with Telekinesis to examine it. Trivia *The back wall of Dandy Dental is dominated by a large glass window looking out on the city of Rapture. However, if one were able to move through walls, one would discover that traveling just a few feet out of the window towards the "city" would put the player inside the Medical Pavilion's Reception Hall. Thus, it is a bit odd that there would be a window there at all, much less one that has a completely unobstructed view of the city. *If the player acquires Telekinesis before going to Surgery, he or she can use the Plasmid to grab the grenade thrown by Steinman. The sign still falls but without an explosion. Also, Steinman's grenade cannot be used to destroy the debris. *The Medical Pavilion is larger than the part seen in the game. This is shown by a blocked door in the main lounge-area, a blocked hallway outside the room where Jack encounters Tenembaum, and two blocked doors just before the fight with Steinman. The round Medical Pavilion pillar shows arrows pointing to other parts of the area not seen in-game, including being Corrective Genetics, S. Finneran M.D, Plasmid Surgery and more. *From the entrance to Surgery the player can see the surgery wing is about five stories high with a flat roof. However, inside the building is only two stories high with a glass ceiling. *It is possible to complete this level without the Incinerate! Plasmid: once the Nitro Splicer sets a trashcan on fire, hit it until it reaches the ice before it extinguishes, and it will unlock the passage. *In BioShock: Breaking the Mold, one of the enemy concepts was a Nurse-like Splicer(originally Agressor), but was never made, and was substituted with white-and-green dressed Lady Smith Splicers. *As seen in the second trailer for the developer gameplay demoBioShock Gameplay Trailer #2 on YouTube, The Medical Pavilion would have originally included Waders and Houdini Splicers , but both the model and Splicer ability were not added to the environment's final version. *Also seen in the second developer demo, the area would have originally included turning biohazard signs, but were completely removed in the game's final version. *Of corpses seen thorought BioShock, this is the only level the player will find nude corpses, which are at least two in different areas. References es:Pavellon Medico fr:Pavillon médical Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations